


Memory

by volcanogirl111



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, kiss, may write a part two when skeppy is cured :), minecraft usernames used only, red skeppy, red!skeppy, the last stream just... got to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcanogirl111/pseuds/volcanogirl111
Summary: "I didn't think it would come to this, but if this is my last option I will do it." Bad says, swallowing nervously. He never wanted to confess his feelings like this, always hoping that the younger man would say the words first. It wasn't said out loud, but Bad had guessed that the attraction that he had towards his best friend wasn't exactly unrequited.Skeppy was transformed by the egg and is now red!Skeppy. How far will Bad go to turn him back?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Memory

Bad struggled to reach Skeppy, who was walking faster than someone so rigid should have been physically capable of. His hood falling off as he ran the last few feet to grab the red hoodie of the man he thought was his best friend. He pulled back on it to try to stop the walking that just seemed so wrong. 

"My best friend would not leave me alone like this, he wouldn't be ignoring me and running away from me every time I try to talk to him!" Bad reached out his hands to try to shake him, try to bring him back to some sense. The closeness between their faces not getting away from him.

Skeppy stayed silent during the entire tirade, black eyes staring almost glassily back into Bad's own. He tried to get the hands off him, but they were clutched on too tightly, knuckles almost shaking with how harshly he was holding onto the hoodie.

"I didn't think it would come to this, but if this is my last option I will do it." Bad says, swallowing nervously. He never wanted to confess his feelings like this, always hoping that the younger man would say the words first. It wasn't said out loud, but Bad had guessed that the attraction that he had towards his best friend wasn't exactly unrequited. 

He looked at Skeppy, who was still looking for a way out of his grasp, unclenching one hand's hold on the man in red's hoodie, and bringing it up to his chin where he lightly maneuvered it so that their eyes met. "Skeppy, I love you. Please come back to me," Bad looked down at his best friends lips, closed his eyes and lightly pressed his own into them.

Bad felt nothing from his best friend. No shock, nothing in return, just the feeling of unmoving cold lips pressed against his own.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, trying to see if anything changed. Maybe his eyes would start looking as if they had life in them again? Maybe his face would stop looking so blank? Maybe he would smile?

There was nothing there though, just the same dim expression. One which now had a hint of anger in it. 

Bad hurriedly took his lips from his best friends, taking both hands from him, not wanting to push him into something he obviously didn't like. "Skeppy? Does anything feel different?" 

"No Bad, I feel good. I feel content." He steps away from his friend, eyes unreadable now that the moment passed. Bad collapsed, pushing his arms onto the ground not wanting to look at the man he loved, tears falling freely down his face. 

Skeppy started to walk away from him, stopping to look back once he got a few feet from his best friend who was crying not so silently on the ground.

"I will remember this."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any ideas how this arc will end? 
> 
> I hope it ends soon, Bad sounded so sad by the end of today's stream.


End file.
